


Quarantined

by PopsChockLiteraryShoppe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe/pseuds/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe
Summary: A quick drabble into the life Danny, Steve, and Junior sheltering in place.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I don't specifically mention coronavirus or COVID-19 in this drabble but it is obviously somewhat inspired by current events and being stuck at home. I know it feels like a constant thing that is everywhere at the moment that can bring anxiety and other difficult emotions. It is not a prominent feature of this story, it and it's symptoms are not described in any way, nor do any of the characters have this disease or any other but I felt it was important to post this note at the beginning just in case. I hope this McDanno scenario can bring some happiness or entertainment at this time and I hope anyone who reads this stays healthy - physically, mentally, and emotionally. Thanks for reading!

It was an early morning on the island of Hawaii but Junior found himself awake. With everything going on in the world, he had been spending a lot of time at home. Work and home. That was it. It was so easy to become restless and being in quarantine with Steve and Danny came with it's own unique challenges.

He was on the phone with Tani as he quietly made his way from his bedroom to the hallway, "Its not just the bickering like an old married couple all day - at night there are noises."

"What do you mean noises?" Tani asked

"I mean _noises_ ," he mumbled into the phone trying not to be overheard.

"Oh my God," Tani laughed out loud.

"Don't say I told you anything," Junior quietly pleaded.

"The secret is safe with me," she promised. "But the vibe at work has definitely been different. Lou, Quinn, Adam, and I started a betting pool of when they're going to make the official announcement."

"Come on. You guys are crazy. They'll tell us when they're ready. I love you. I'll see you later at work," he whispered as he passed by the door to Steve's room, jumping as he heard it click open.

"Uhhh..." he raced to think of something to say as his eyes met Danny's.

"Uhh, I was just getting my clothes. I'm sleeping on the couch but there's no closet in the living room," Danny said, adjusting his belt.

"Right," Junior nodded, feigning ignorance at the fact that he had heard Danny enter Steve's room late last night. "I was just going to make breakfast. You want some?"

"Yeah, just the usual," Danny nodded and continued to pull at his clothes, trying to act normal.

"Cool," Junior nodded.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few extra seconds before Junior announced he should go and headed downstairs.

Danny sighed and walked back into the room to get his watch off the nightstand.

"I think Junior is on to us," he said to Steve, who was still laying in bed.

"What to do you mean? Did he say something," Steve asked.

"No. He didn't say anything. He's too polite to say something," Danny answered. "I just feel like he can tell something's up."

"You're probably just being paranoid," Steve shrugged as rolled over to get out of bed.

"No. He's one of the best detectives on the island. He's not stupid. I think he knows. The whole team probably knows," Danny began to speak faster.

"So...?" Steve asked.

"So..." Danny thought about it for a moment. "I guess it doesn't really matter. I just want to take things slow. Make sure things are right before we tell everyone. I don't want to shake things up on the team too much."

"It won't mess up the team. Tani and Junior are able to work and be professional. I can do it too," Steve said mater-of-factly.

" _I_? What about me," Danny became defensive.

"You've never been professional," Steve teased.

" _Me_?! Oh please. I'm the most professional. You don't even -," Danny huffed but was quieted by a quick kiss.

"You know I just like messing with you. Getting you worked up," he smiled. "If I'm too nice, they'll definitely know something's up."

"Fair," Danny conceded. "I should probably head down. Junior's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, stealing another quick kiss.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Part 1.  
> A look into a boring day at work with the quarantine going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice feedback on part one! I intended to leave it at a one part story but the comments inspired me for a part two! I sometimes get anxiety over sharing my writing so your words mean more to me than you could know! I'm marking it as "finished" for now so that it leaves the pressure off to come back to, but if the inspiration strikes, I may continue into part three. Thanks for reading!

Junior arrived at headquarters, greeted by a big hug from Tani.

"Good morning," she grinned, squeezing him tightly.

"Morning," he gave a small smile back, a twinkle in his eye as he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"How are you today," she asked, leaning back to look at his face but not enough to let go of the grip she had on him.

"Fine," he answered.

"Did you sleep well," she started to laugh.

Junior bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I told you to not say anything," he chuckled.

"It's still our little secret," she promised.

Something in Junior's eyes changed, just the slightest but enough for Tani to see.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "I just...I was wondering...look, it's no pressure. You can say no if you want. I know you said you were afraid of things moving too fast and didn't want to move in together, but I was thinking...maybe I could stay at your place for the next few days as a trial-run. Just so I can give Steve and Danny some space?"

Tani thought it over for a moment before deciding, squeezing him tightly again, "I think that would be okay. A trial-run. If things don't work out, then you can just go back to McGarrett's."

"Exactly," he agreed, relieved that she had said yes.

The two stood for a moment just kissing each other when they were interrupted.

"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough," Lou said as he entered.

"Come on, Lou. We barely get to see each other anymore," Tani complained.

"'Barely get to see each other' my ass. You see each other here every damn day," Lou argued.

Before Tani could reply, Quinn entered with a huge stack of papers in her arms.

"I got all the paperwork we need to fill out," she announced. "We've put it off long enough."

Tani sighed, separating herself from Junior to take part of the papers.

Everyone was filling out their part of the work when Adam finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, but I come bearing gifts," he began handing out coffee cups.

Everyone thanked him as he settled in with some paperwork of his own.

"Hey, where's Steve and Danny," he asked, noting their absence.

Everyone's eyes turned to Junior, who shrugged.

"They should be here any minute," he said.

Danny came in shortly after.

"How's it going guys," he asked.

He got a chorus of muttering and mumblings of "fine" from around the room. No one bothering to look up from what they were working on.

"Great," he responded, sarcastically cheerful in the face of the lackluster response to his arrival.

Steve came in about 10 minutes later.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Just had a follow-up with Duke about a case HPD is working. If things get any more out of hand, he's thinking about handing it over to us," he said.

"Not that I want anything bad to happen, but I'd rather do anything other than paperwork," Quinn looked up at him.

"I get it. But it's just part of the job. Let me take some of that," McGarrett sighed, taking a stack of papers into his office.

With Steve and Danny working away from the group, they all began to speculate.

"So pretty interesting that they were both late, huh?" Quinn smiled, eyebrows raised.

"There's still a week out before my betting date comes up," Adam smirked. "Junior, you live with them. What do you think? Is there something going on?'

Junior stared back at them blankly, his poker face in full effect.

"Come on, we'll never get him to crack," Lou said. "We should start a betting pool of how long it can take us to crack Junior."

"I think you guys are officially past bored and have entered desperate for any form of entertainment," Junior responded.

"Do they honestly think that we're not smart enough to figure it out," Quinn asked. "They don't do anything at work but I swear I think I saw Danny hold Steve's hand under the table at Kamekona's."

"There's no way you haven't seen something at home," Adam insisted, looking pointedly at Junior.

"Guys, even if there was something to tell, I would never tell," he replied.

"I can vouch for that," Tani nodded, ignoring the fact that he had definitely told her.

The day went by very slowly when it was finally time to go home.

"I'm going to go tell McGarrett I'm going to be staying with you," Junior said.

"Okay," Tani said as she gathered up her things to go.

He tapped on the door to the office once before opening.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to stay with Tani for a few days. I'm going to stop by the house and get a few of my things but I just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't be looking for me," he said.

"Okay. That sounds fine with me," Steve said. "You guys stay safe out there."

"Will do," Junior nodded and left.

"I told you he was onto us," Danny said the second the door closed.

"What are you even talking about now? He has a girlfriend. He's probably bored being stuck with us. Why wouldn't he rather stay with her? It has nothing to do with anything," Steve insisted. "Let's get out of here."

"I told you we needed to be quieter last night," Danny glared at Steve intently.

" _I_ wasn't too loud, _you_ were too loud," Steve shook his head, as he left the office.

Danny opened his mouth to respond when he saw Tani had popped back in to grab the keys she forgot.

"Was I interrupting something? What was loud," she asked, trying to hold back a smirk remembering what Junior had told her.

"Danny's snoring. I can hear him all the way in my room," Steve complained.

"I don't snore. I hear you snoring all the way downstairs," Danny protested.

Tani simply nodded, pretending to be convinced as she ducked out to the two of them arguing over who was a louder snorer.

When the coast seemed to be cleared, Steve stopped and sighed, "I think you're right. I think they're onto us."

"What was that," Danny asked, eyebrows raised.

"You were right," Steve grumbled as the two of them headed to his car.


End file.
